Ron's Revenge
by Sir Sebastian
Summary: Kim's been a big tease lately, so when Ron spots an opportunity, he decides a little payback is in order.


A/N: Just an idea that got into my head and wouldn't leave.

Summary: Kim's been a big tease lately, so when Ron spots an opportunity, he decides a little payback is in order.

* * *

**Ron's Revenge**

"That's it, Rufus!" Ron cheered on his hairless companion.

Rufus, the naked mole rat, bit through the last of the ropes, setting Ron free in the process. Rubbing his wrists, the blonde stepped away from the column to which he had been tied, and headed for the door. The heavy steel door set in the walls of hardened lava and solid rock was locked, but it was nothing a little Wade-magic couldn't fix. Ron pulled out the _Omnipick._ It had a pistol grip and a jagged metal rod in place of a barrel. He inserted the rod into the lock and pulled the trigger. A little whirring and a few clicks later the door unlocked.

Ron rushed into the hallway. "Launch in nine minutes," a female voice with a British accent announced through the speakers in the ceiling. Ron sprung into motion and ran along the ashen hallway dug into the bowels a volcano - Professor Dementor's latest lair. He soon came upon another cell. He peeked through the little viewhole in the door and saw Kim inside. She had been gagged and her hands were raised over head and tied to a heavy metal ring bolted to the column that stood in the middle of the room. Her feet were tied with a rope going around the column. Ron used the pick again and was soon rewarded with an unlocking click.

He was about to enter the room when he suddenly had an idea so wicked it could very possibly put him at the receiving end of all sixteen. But the state of frustration he'd been enduring, caused by Kim's behaviour, silenced all dissenting voices. He was going to give his girlfriend a little lesson.

Ron pushed the door open and stepped inside. As soon as he did, Kim started wriggling and tried to speak through her gag. She didn't notice the odd smile on Ron.

"Guard the door, Rufus," Ron told his friend. Rufus complied and stepped just outside the door, keeping a vigilant eye on the hallway.

Ron walked over to Kim and pulled down the gag.

"Hurry, Ron, untie me," the restrained heroine said urgently.

Ron placed his hand next to his girlfriend's head and leaned on the column. "Not just yet," he grinned.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this!"

"Actually, we have plenty of time," Ron said and let his eyes travel slowly up and down Kim's figure.

"Ron, if you don't let me go right now, I swear I'll _-mmphmm_!" Kim threatened before Ron pulled the gag back over her mouth.

"You know I love you, Kim, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," Ron said, caressing Kim's cheek. "I'm perfectly happy with just kissing and holding hands, but sometimes a guy just wants something more, you know. And I think you do, and have been taking full advantage of that."

"You've been a naughty girl, Kim," Ron said, wagging his finger at Kim. "All those dates where you wore tops that were sure to show off your bra straps, and you made sure to lean in just right to give me a little peek. Not to mention all that bending over. But did I ever get my hands on the treasure? Oh, nooo. You know what a girl like you is called?" Ron asked and placed his free hand to the other side of Kim's head. "A tease."

Kim struggled against her restraints and tried to yell something through the gag.

"I'm a nice guy," Ron continued, ignoring his girlfriend's struggles. "'Too nice for my own damn good,' according to Bonnie. But there's only so much even a nice guy can take."

Ron pulled back and placed a finger on his captive's chin. "Now that you're at my mercy, I'm going to help myself to something you owe me." Slowly he began to slide the finger down, past Kim's throat, then down her chest, slowing down even further for the trek past the Twin Peaks.

Ron knew he was walking on a slippery tightrope. One wrong move and he would move from making a point, and from what could already be considered sexual harassment, to something much worse. Still, he continued – he was already past the point of no return.

He stopped his finger when he had reached the bottom of Kim's top.

-x-

Kim was shocked. She couldn't believe Ron of all people would behave like this. And those things he was saying... It wasn't like him. As shocked and appalled as she was, Kim felt a slight tingle as Ron let his finger travel across her chest.

It was a pleasant tingle.

-x-

Ron leaned in. The soft but distinct scent of Kim's perfume invaded his perception. Kim had always been too much of a tomboy to wear perfume - something that had changed soon after they had started dating. Ron suspected it was Monique's doing - he could almost hear her saying: "Girl, you gotta take pride in your womanhood." Or something like that. Ron never really cared either way - it was the tomboy Kim he had fallen in love with. Not that he didn't enjoy this new feminine side to her. But that was part of the issue that had caused him to take these drastic measures. Kim was embracing that femininity - and taking every advantage it offered.

His resolve returning, Ron spoke softly in Kim's ear. "Now, should I go up," and Ron moved the tip of his finger underneath the top, making Kim gasp, "or down," he continued, moving the finger downward, stopping at the top button of Kim's cargoes. He noticed Kim had quieted down, and risked a soft kiss on her neck. As he pulled back, Ron glanced down.

After overcoming the surprise, a wicked grin spread on his lips as he locked eyes with Kim. "If we weren't inside a volcano, I'd wonder if it was cold in here."

Kim's face must have drawn every drop of blood available.

"Those buttons look ready for pushing," Ron grinned mischievously and began moving his finger back up. He smiled as he watched Kim close her eyes.

"I think I've made my point," Ron said suddenly and stepped back.

-x-

Not realizing she had closed them, Kim's eyes flew open. The sudden feeling of disappointment as Ron started untying her caught her by surprise. He had humiliated her, almost violated her - and, yet... Still, there was one thing she didn't feel confused about and she acted upon it swiftly and decisively.

-x-

Ron's hands trembled as he began untying the fuming redhead. He didn't dare look into her eyes, but he could feel her murderous gaze bore into him. He just hoped there would be enough left of him to perform a proper burial.

As soon as Kim had been untied, Ron doubled over from having the wind knocked out of him. "I deserved that," he wheezed.

"Let's go, we have a job to do," Kim said calmly after removing and throwing away the gag. "We'll talk about this later," she added with a voice that promised that there _would_ be a later - and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

The rest of the mission went like usual: Kim beat the bad guys, the lair blew up, yadda, yadda.

-x-

_A Week Later..._

There was a lot of talk afterwards, mostly from Kim, about personal boundaries and whatnot. Most of it flew right past Ron's ears, but he humbly admitted to being wrong on everything, like a man should (or so his dad had told him). Through all the lecturing, Ron felt there was something else to it, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

At the moment, Ron was headed to the Possibles. After a couple days of silence, Kim had called him and told him that the house was empty and there was something she needed to talk to him about, alone. He had no idea as to what that something was - pretty much everything had been said over the course of last few days, many times.

Ron parked his scooter on the Possibles' driveway and went to knock on the door. There was no answer. He tried the door, and it was unlocked. "KP? I'm here," he called out. Still, no answer. He was puzzled and even started to get a little worried, so he dashed upstairs and climbed the ladder to Kim's loft. As soon as he entered Kim's room, he was frozen in place by the sight in front of him.

Kim lay on her bed, decked out in her mission gear, her hands and feet seemingly securely bound to the bedposts. "Oh, dear. I've been tied up by an evil villain," she said with the delivery of a second rate soap starlet. "Who will save me?"

Ron's mind buzzed and only two nervous words came through clearly in his addled mind:

_Oh, boy..._

* * *

_THE END_


End file.
